


Valentine's day gifts.

by Striderella



Series: Dancestors and Dreambubbles. [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Black Romance, Fluff, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Red Romance, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fluff for you on Valentine's day.  What did you get?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's day gifts.

**Author's Note:**

> The smut is coming but I thought on this day, some fluff was in order.

So it is blood pumper appreciation day. The troll version of Valentine's. On this day, trolls send gifts to their four quadrant partners or quadrant crushes. Great. Being rejected on Valentine's day isn't enough, you now get to be rejected on four different fronts. You roll over in bed and groan. You know you have to get up. Your hive is a mess and you badly need some sugar laden cereal and beverages. You sigh as you get up. Maybe a burst of fresh air will help. You open the front door to find the step COVERED in cards and gifts. You struggle to get them all in. What did you get?

From Damara - A card with a lewd drawing on the front and a riding crop. Hopefully not used.

From Rufioh - A card with Tinkerbulls on the front and a box of Tinkerbull shaped chocolates.

From Mituna - A fuzzy bumblebee card and a big honey scented bee shaped cushion.

From Kankri - A red heart filled with trigger warnings and a necklace with a whistle charm.

From Meulin - A lucky Neko card and some candy hearts, spades, clubs, and diamonds.

From Porrim - A glitter laden galaxy card and a silk scarf.

From Latula - A card with a dragon on and a new video game.

From Aranea - A card with a spider web design and a book of Beforian poetry.

From Horuss - A Majestic hoofbeast card and a pair of hoofbeast slippers.

From Kurloz - A skeleton card and a purple basket of grape flavoured treats.

From Cronus - A vintage pin up card and a bracelet with sea charms.

From Meenah - A seashell shaped card and a pair of Meenah and you voodoo dolls. The one of you has a mini trident in her chest but the dolls are holding hands.


End file.
